The present invention relates to a stator position adjustment method, motor drive device and stator position adjustment system.
There exists hybrid cars that include an engine and a motor drive device as a drive source. The hybrid cars have been attracting attention in terms of fuel consumption, environmental protection and the like. In hybrid cars of this type, the motor drive device acts as a motor that obtains electricity from a battery to generate a drive force so that the drive force is transmitted to a running mechanism side to run the hybrid car using the motor. The motor drive device may also obtain a drive force from an engine that also acts as a generator that is used for charging the battery. The motor drive device further performs a so-called regenerative operation in which an excess inertia force of the car is recovered as electricity during braking. The motor drive device may further be used for starting the engine. Thus, the rotor of the motor drive device included in the hybrid car is drive-coupled to the transmission side and the engine side to enable an exchange of the drive forces.
The motor drive device includes a stator and a rotor stored in the stator. The stator and rotor are shaft-supported from the motor case side. The stator is supported fixably, and the rotor is supported rotatably from a shaft support section provided to the motor case. In a hybrid car, the motor case is rarely provided individually, and normally, a part of a transmission case storing a speed change mechanism therein doubles as the motor case.
A hybrid drive device employed in such hybrid cars is introduced in WO2005/000620. According to the technology disclosed in this document, the hybrid drive device includes a first electric motor and a second electric motor.